Superfluous Dreams
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: Lily Evans is a muggle-born girl who has jsut ben introuduced to the wizarding community.By a cruel twist of fate, she meets James Potter, an arrogant wizard who acts like he's the master of Hogwarts.LJ.this is my first attempt at a hryptr fanfic. pzr


Hey! this is my first attmept at writing a harry potter fanfic! Please r&R! I would really like to know what people think of this1 suggestions, complaints, or comments are all welcome!  
  
Superfluous Visions  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lily signed as she slowly trudged onto the King's Cross, hyastiloy scanning for plat form Nine and three-quarters. She sighed as she buried her face in her hands as she thought of how it all began...  
  
(Flashback )  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily groaned as she rolled over onto her side and pulled the fluffy pillow over her head, trying to shut out the annoying sound.  
  
"LILLY!' came the voice again.  
  
Lilly growled as she pulled the pillow closer.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lily screamed as she threw the pillow off of her h3ad in desperation and threw on a sweater. The door burst open, and Lily groaned when she saw a menacing skeleton-like figure standing in the doorway.  
  
'your mail." Petunia snapped as she chucked a small white envelope inner direction. Lily winced as the slip of paper bruised her shoulder.  
  
"thanks..." she replied sardonically, as she turned the envelope over in her hands. She winced as she turned it over in her hands. The envelope seamed to be made of some strange paper, for it was thick and yellow. The handwriting was semd oddly slanted, and she noticed the pen ink was emerald green.  
  
"To L. Evans, Pivot Street.... Little...' heresy narrowed as she flipped it over and examined the back.  
  
"Hey! It's got a wax seal!' she cried as she rubbed her finger over the little wax indentations. The seal was strange-for it was a coat of arms, with four animals on each of its sides, with a large letter "H" in the middle.  
  
"Let me see!' Petunia cried as she snatched the envelope from Lily's hands.  
  
'Hey! That's mine!" Lily snarled as she snatched it back. Petunia glared at her older sister with contempt simmering in her large eyes.  
  
"Let me see it!' she snarled as she pulled it out of Lily's hands.  
  
"what the-HEY! COME BACK HERE!' lily shrieked as she ran after Petunia. Lily winced as she skidded out of her room, narrowly avoinding the doorframe. Petunia ripped the envelope open and greedily stared at the contents within.  
  
"Hogwarts School of wizardry What kind of crap is this?' Petunia shrieked.  
  
"Let me se that!" lily spat back as she snatched the lter back from her younger sister.  
  
(end of Flashback)  
  
"Yo!"  
  
Lily jumped when she heard a voice come from behind her. She relaxed when she saw a tall, dark-haired boy with dark brown eyes smile down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she began, "but do you know...'Her eyes widened in astonishment as the boy pushed her aside and ran into the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. As she truend around, she saw several others do the same.  
  
Guess I may as well go with the flow, she thought grouchily as she closed her eyes and ran towards the brick wall. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she felt her hair get blown out behind her, and she heard a fait "whooshing sound.' She opened her eyes, and stared in astonishment at the scene before her. She opened her eyes, and they widened slightly when she saw the scene before her. ]  
  
She saw a huge scarlet freight train with the words "Hogwarts Express" emblazed on the front, and a long line of people wearing those funny robes she saw.-much like th one she now wore. She stared down dispassionately at the ugly black robe that she had picked out from that funny shop in what she supposed to be the Wizard's version of China Town in the middle of London.

"Will you be going on?" lily turned and smi8led when she saw the owner of the voice. I8t was a very pretty girl with long, straight blonde hair that fell to her hips. She had a very nice smile, and Lily noticed, with a sharp pang of jealousy, exactly how straight and even the girl's teeth were.

"I think I am supposed to b on a... Hogwarts Express?" Lily asked, roling the strang work around in her tongue. The girl laughed, a clear bell-like sound.

"So I take it that you are relatively new to the wizarding community?' Lily nodded, and scratched her head absentmindedly.

"Yeah.. I'm still trying to get adjusted to it... It's all quite strange, you know?" The girl smiled. "it usually is for muggle-born. I am Selena Black. And who would you be?'

"Lily Evens," Lily replied emphatically. They smiled and shook hands. "Walk to the train with me, won't you?" Selena signed as she headed towards the great red freight train. 'I don't want to go by myself." Lily laughed as she picked up the brass handle of her suitcase.

'Of course!"

"Hey! Scoot over!" James signed as he nodded towards a boy with raggedy robes andtossled brown hair.

"I have a name, you know." The boy eplid sourly as h scooted over.

"Don't mind him!" laughed a boy with shoulder-length black hair.

"He's just dosen't feel well.'

"What?' Jammes signed as he turned around and smiled benignantly down at the boy. "Get a brussel-flavored toffee??"

"Try Vomit." The boy snapped back.

"Ouch..." James signed as he snuggled down into the sat.

"I'm James." James said as he stuck out his hand for the boy to shake. "You all going to be first-years?"

The boy with the long black hair nodded as he stuck out his own hand to shake James's. "Yup, yup."

"Whoo hoo.... Surrounded by first years... isn't that the way to go?"James laughed as he grabbed the boy's hand.

"yeah.. .in the hearth of coolness... I'm Sirius by the way." The boy replied. "and the one sitting by you is Remus." Remus smiled weakly as he clutched his stomach. James glanced up as he heard footsteps head their way.  
  
What did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Ahhh! don't kep me in suspense12 I need to know! Talk to me! Please R&R! It will make me happy and write more!  
  
PS Since I am not English, I don't have a very good concept of the engish culture. So if I do something that is is kinda weird, plz tell me, and I will fix it!


End file.
